


Grocery Shopping Gone Wrong

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam and Bucky bicker a little bit while at the store aisle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 32





	Grocery Shopping Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my very first Sambucky fic posted in tumblr back in July! I didn't join AO3 that time, and I think I had improved a lot from this one! This was how I imagined how the show would be, until the trailer popped out.

The first thing, he thought about bringing him, was that he didn’t expect him to be that confused. The carts kept on slamming, and he face-palmed every time, Bucky hit another one.

“Why aren’t you letting me, do the work, Barnes?” Sam asked with a sigh.

“I can do this!” Bucky exclaimed, slowly pushing the cart. “I’ve gone on grocery shopping before, but… not with these. I always bought mine with a basket.”

“That explains why, you keep on shoving the other carts!” Sam remarked, causing Bucky to scowl.

“I’m trying, okay!”

“Meh.”

Both of them teared their eyes from each other, while passing by the snack aisle. He turned the cart in that direction, so that he’ll check what kind of chips, they’d eat during the free times.

Hmm, how would Bucky feel, if he placed the chilly Cheetos in their cart? Or how about the Doritos? Without further ado, Sam shoved the entire line of chips in their cart, watching his ‘roommate’ stare in horror.

“That’s too much! How can we afford these?!” The other man asked, sounding distressed.

“Just leave it to me,” Sam replied, his lips curving in a small smile.

“You’re horrible,” Bucky muttered.

He chuckled, shaking his head. After that, they were on the cereal aisle, and he grabbed the Reese’s puffs, and Froot Loops, keeping it in their cart.

“Are there… plums?”

“Plums? What for?”

Bucky just stood there, probably embarrassed. “I just… wanted to know.”

“Fine, man. We’ll go to the fruits section, if that’s what you want,” Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

Hmm, now why would a hundred-something year-old want plums? Did he need them for some stupid-ass experiment or that’s his favorite fruit?

To think about it, he never asked the guy about his favorite food,

“So Barnes, what… food, did you like back in the 40′s?”

“Egg salad,” he answered, rubbing his hands together. “Then this chocolate pie, and bread pudding. Lots of stuff, actually.”

“What the hell, bread pudding?!”

“Yeah, me and Steve often eat it, a lot when we were kids.”

“That’s… interesting. What we got here, isn’t much as weird.”

“You mean the eggs and bacon?”

Sam, much to his chagrin, laughed. “Sure, but I like pancakes, and some of that omelettes.”

Bucky laughed too. They kept quiet after that awkward conversation. So did he… ever ate breakfast with anyone, since that experience? Anyone other than Steve? Somehow, there’s a part of him that wanted to share that meal with him.

And he didn’t like the sound of that.

They reached the fruits section, and Bucky frowned. There were lots of oranges, apples, pears, and a rainbow array of fruits.

“I don’t see the plums, anywhere.”

“Just check more properly,” Sam advised, back to annoying him.

He didn’t respond, leaving him and the cart alone. He practically seemed hell-bent on finding that fruit. He shoved his hand in every red or purple fruit, then returned to him with a defeated sigh.

“It’s not in stock,” Bucky informed, sounding… somehow depressed.

“Maybe the other stores have it,” Sam said, assuredly as possible.

“Someone don’t open this door!” One of the security guards yelled, causing the both of them to turn their attention.

The backroom burst, when some machine broke it into bits. Damn, really?! It was a nice regular Friday morning, and this crap was happening?!

Jeez, bad guys and their shit.

The robot bumped it’s head through the walls, carrying some… tool supplies.

“Should we go… after that thing?” Bucky asked exhaustedly.

“We definitely should, but first we need to suit up,” Sam replied, dropping his hands from the cart.

They both started to run, but Bucky stopped his pace.

“What about our stuff!?”

“Nah, we can go back later for those.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can ramble with me @enchanted-lightning-aes on tumblr.


End file.
